Perks of being a hero,ch 2
by KindnessandCreativityLovechild
Summary: Finn is known as one of Ooo's greates d sure being a hero's tiring and dangerous.But every now and then, the "perks" of being ome can make it all worthwhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:I'm here once again with a new chapter and a new lover for Finn,by the way Finn's relaxed about the whole business now,he's even looking forward to it! **

**Finn:(fingers crossed)Please let it be FP let,it be FP! **

**Me:And your next lover is... **

**Marceline:(suddenly appears)ME! **

**Finn:MARCY!?**

**Me:Yeah! Who did you expect,FP? **

**Finn:Well yes! **

**Me:Oh cheer up Finn! **

**Marceline:Yeah,cheer up Finn! **

**Finn:Why?!Why?!Why?! **

**Dan the technician:First scene! **

Act I,Part B-50 shades of "red"(PS-has nothing to do with 50 shades of Grey )

Finn woke up and found himself in BP's bed,butt naked."Oh right I just made love to BP last night",Finn reminded himself ,BP walked into the room wearing a bathrobe,looking even more stunning,"Morning handsome,that were some moves you had",BP said while blushing which also caused Finn to blush."Please tell me that you really meant what you said and that you didn't say those things out of lust",BP said to Finn out of nowhere."What?,heck no,I meant what I single bit.",Finn ,Finn put on his clothes and kissed BP before leaving the before Finn stepped out of the door,BP sat on the bed and said something,"You know,you can visit me anytime if you want...",she said seductively."Okay I will,and I promise you, I really love you",Finn said while blushing before stepping out and making his way back home.

Finn was walking happily on the road,whistling a happy tune,hands in kicked a rock then stopped in his tracks when he just remembered his old friend, has been a long time since he saw her,the last time he did,she sang her own piece as one of the performers in his going away party before he left for his two year decided to go see her when all of a sudden,it hit him,literally.

**(FINN'S POV) **

I slowly opened my eyes,then I instantly knew where I was,I was on Marcy's couch,my jacket and shoes on the floor,neat a tank top and some red I saw the tank top,it hit me(NOT literally though),I was brought here by Marcy herself,to...Have sex with her.I tried struggling,but it failed,then I heard some laughter(Marceline's,no doubt),"Try all you want Finny,but these ropes are so durable,you'd need vampire strength to break them.",Marceline said after suddenly apearing on my lap.I started to blush when I saw that she was wearing only a black bra for her wore very tight blue jeans and was barefoot."WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS MARCY!?",I demanded,I told myself that I shouldn't give in to her attempts to have sex with me,no matter how sexy she looked.I started sweating all wanting to betray BP,she loves me and I love her,she doesn't deserve to be cheated on.I tried hard not to succumb to fate as Marcy started pulling down the straps of her bra while grinning at me...

**Me:And...cliffhanger! Always a great way to rouse the readers' attention! **

**Finn:Don't you think this chapter's too short **

**Marcy:Aw leave the author alone!Everyone shouldn't do stuff against their own will **

**BP:HEY!DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FINN CHEAT ON ME! **

**Me:Of course I'm not (I am) **

**BP: I HEARD YOU,YOU SHOULD FEEL WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE IN PAIN !*brings out an ax* **

**Me:Help me!(Psst,the next chapter will come out once I have thought of what to write down) **

**Dan the technician:And...Screen black out!(can someone calm BP down?) **

**BP:Finn is mine, ONLY MINE! **

**Finn:*blushing*... **

**Marceline:wonder what'll be in the next chapter**


	2. Perks of being a hero,ch3

**Me:*hiding in a closet*Hey I'm back with a new chapter that continues from last chapter's cliffhanger ending! **

**My magical talking Pen(MMTP):Why are we hiding here again? **

**Me:We're here because we're hiding from... **

**BP:*uses ax to make a hole in the closet* HERE'S BP! **

**MMTP:*girlish scream* **

**Me:I'm so sorry for this BP,*points MMTP at BP* **

**BP:*gets tazered by MMTP* **

**Me:Pen tazer! Oh and enjoy! **

**Dan the technician:You know the drill! **

Act I,partC-Old friends with benefits

**(FINN'S POV) **

Marceline was now done removing both straps of her bra,I expected her to remove her bra but instead,she immediately grinned at me."MARCY,LET ME GO,I D-",I yelled as hard as I could but my sentence was interrupted by Marcy suddenly and quickly grabbing my head then placing it on her breasts,my face felt like it was on two heavenly pillows,I felt some blood gush out of my nose (anime-styled)."You're enjoying this aren't you,Finn",she asked seductively."I'm NOT",I yelled,even though I really did enjoy this,but it felt so wrong yet so because it was because I just promised BP every single word I told her during our lovemakingwas true."I can tell you're lying",she replied."Look Marcy,I know it has been a long time...",I said once she let my head go,I decided that if I reasoned with her,she'd let me go.I was wrong when I thought interrupted before I could continue "Yes,it has been a long time,and that's why I want you,plus you look very hot now that you're 17,and I just can't control my raging hormones...",she said while tracing my muscles with a seductive smile."A looooong time",she said,her scarlet eyes staring at my dark blue ones."Find another guy to fuck you",I said spitefully,I know this isn't me but I was just hoping my attitude would put Marceline off.I was wrong again."Oooh,you've got some more backbone ,makes you look...Hotter",Marceline said,her hand on my blonde hair."You know,lots of people think blonde hair's very unmanly",I said,attempting to put off Marceline again,she was silent for a bit so I decided to continue. "Guys who are blondes are probably pussies,and I'm a blonde,so yeah",I tried again,clearly desperate for a way out."I think your blonde hair makes you look gorgeous and hotter",Marcy said,stroking my hair the same way BP .

"All this talking's making me 'hungry' ",Marcy said with a immediately ripped my shirt off."Wow Finn,looks like you've been working out",she said while eyeing my six-packs and broad shoulders the same way BP eyed my crotch last was careful when she was removing my pants and boxers,though.I was now completely naked,Marcy immediately removed her own jeans,her black panty now being her only bottomwear."Now why don't we begin?",Marceline said right before she removed her bra and party with quick speed that in a few seconds,she too was butt naked.I immediately broke free of my restraints,adrenaline surging through me. "Well,I didn't know you also became stronger",Marcy said.I tried jumping off the couch,but I was pinned down by Marcy. She forcefully inserted my cock into her pussy."NOOOOOO!",I was too late.I now officially had sex with another woman besides BP.I pushed her off of me,the adrenaline still didn't leave my body.I jumped off of the couch and was about to grab my clothes when Marcy pushed me back onto the I was on the couch again,she started giving me a blowjob,her tongue was coiled around my manhood like a snake coiled around a she was done,she gave small kisses to the tip of my cock.I struggled to not ,the adrenaline went back,I managed to push Marcy off of me again.I quickly grabbed my clothes again. I ran towards the door while putting my boxers and pants back I was out of her house.I put my shirt and shoes back on.I slung my jacket over my left ,my phone which was in my pants pocket this whole time,started ringing.I answered it."Hello?",I asked."HELLO,YOURSELF!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN,ME AND PINN AND KEN HAVE SET UP OUR OWN PARTY TO CELEBRATE YOUR RETURN,YOU SAID YOU'D SEE US ASAP,BUT YOU HAVEN'T ARRIVED WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!?",I heard Jake yell on the other .I just remembered my apprentice Pinn writing me a letter saying that he,his brother and Jake are also setting up a welcomd back party too.I tied my jacket around my waist and started running to the tree fort...

**Me:And...Another cliffhanger! **

**MMTP:So this next chapter has nothing sexual in it? **

**Me:Sorry but no,it's a tearjerker **

**BP:COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A B**** **

**Dan the technician:Good thing I bleeped that out in time oh and,black out! **

**Random spoiler guy:FOR ALL YOU WALKING DEAD FANS OUT THERE,CAROL IS SEPARATED FROM THE GROUP! **

**MMTP: Shame on you for not saying spoiler alert random spoiler guy,also,how is this related to TWD? **


	3. Perks of being a hero,ch 4

**Me:note:this chapter has no sex and instead has "right in the feels moments" **

**Finn:Do I really have to be yelled at in this chapter? **

**Me:Yes you do Finn and *sees BP* OH SH*T **

**BP:I'M BAAAAACK! **

**Dan the technician:Security!Security!And you know the drill light department **

**Light department:Yeah,we do **

Act I,Part D-Many broken promises

Finn stepped into the tree fort,a shameful look on his face. Jake was standing near the door,arms crossed,an angry look on his 's two apprentices,(fraternal)twins named Pinn and Ken standing on either side of Jake."Well look who came finally arrived",Jake said sternly."I'm sorry Jake...",Finn said while rubbing the back of his head. "SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH,YOU HAD TO GO AHEAD AND BE AN ASS FINN!? HUH!?",Jake yelled at Finn's face."Why do you awways bweak pwomises, Finn?",Pinn asked was a slow learner unlike his brother, had more street smarts than book smarts,as for Ken,it was the other way had more common sense than Ken, because he didn't have much book smarts,Pinn still talked in such a way that insted of saying the letters "L" and "R",he'd say the letter "W",he also had a hard time at spelling and math,but nevertheless,he had a big and kind wore overolls and black wore a striped shirt and black pants with yellow sandals. Finn leveled his face to Pinn's,"What do you mean about mean breaking promises?",Finn asked."You always promised you'd go to mine and Ken's birthday parties,but you never also said you'd teach a lesson to the kids who bully me but they're still the same",Pinn replied sadly."I'm just very busy Pinn",Finn slapped Finn on the face "BUT YOU WERE SO BUSY PARTYING AT THE OTHER PARTIES THAT YOU TRIED TO DITCH THIS ONE,HUH?!",Jake yelled at Finn.

Immediately,a pang of guilt came into Finn's was never attended their birthday parties or helped Pinn with his bully poor boy was being made fun of for being a "wussy" and a "plain boring human".

Finn removed his jacket then gave it to Pinn."You can have this,it's my gift for you to make up for all those broken promises",Finn slowly got the jacket,"But it's too big,and there's apple juice all over it"(wink),Pinn said innocently._Oh fuck,_Finn thought,he realized that the "apple juice" was really his,Marcy's and BP's he also remembered putting it on BP secretly when he slept at her did this so that she could be said that she'll always remember Finn doing this as a way of showing his love for her."Wear it when YOU are 17,it holds a special place in my heart",Finn said with a small smile."Okay",Pinn said got some rectangular shades from his pants pocket."Here Ken,take these,wear them when YOU are 17 too",Finn said. He bought them during his two year adventure."Thanks",Ken said while smiling."Well,I guess I can forgive you now that you learned from your mistakes",Jake said."GROUP HUG!",Pinn and Ken the four of them had a group the group hug,they went on with their one small welcome back party.

_Meanwhile/Elsewhere..._

Marcy got up,she became unconscious after Finn pushed her down. Once she regained didn't take a long time for her to realize what put her clothes back on then went out of the cave."I'll make you mine Finn",she said a bit evilly...

**Me:cliffhanger again! **

**Marceline:Hey,I'm not gonna be the antagonist will I? **

** 'll just track down Finn. **

**Marceline:Oh,ok **

**BP:Well,I'm calm about the whole business now that I know that at least Finn knows that he's doing something wrong. **

**Finn:Man,it took a longer time for you to calm took a shorter time for me to calm down after learning this was a smut**

**Dan the technician:You know the drill!**


End file.
